Fame
(In the Style of Irene Cara) (The Girly Team) (Now, Unlimited) |year= 1980 |mode= Solo Dance Crew (Broadway) |dg= / / / (Broadway) |difficulty= 1/3 (Easy) (Just Dance) |effort= 3/3 (Exhausting) (Just Dance) |nogm=4 |pc= (JD3/GH) (Remake) |lc= Orange (Remake) |gc = (Remake) |pictos= 72 (JD) 55 (JD3/JDGH/BO) 57 (Remake) |kcal=24 |dura=3:33 |nowc=Fame |audio= |perf = Julia Spiesser |dlc = November 23, 2011 (JD3)|mc = }}"Fame" 'by ''Irene Cara (covered by In the Style of Irene Cara on Just Dance and The Girly Team from Just Dance 3 onward'' in-game is featured on ''Just Dance, Just Dance 3 (as a DLC), Just Dance: Greatest Hits/''Best Of, ''Dance on Broadway, Just Dance Now and Just Dance Unlimited. Appearance of the Dancer Just Dance The dancer is a woman with orange curly hair. She wears an orange loose crop top, light orange shorts, orange leggings, orange and red shoes, and light orange bracelets and leg warmers. Remake The remake features the dancer with a light purple top and long pants. Her hair is now in a shade of yellow, and her wristbands are in mango yellow. Her headband is pink instead of the original red, and her pants look slightly lighter and slightly silkier. Fame coach 1@2x.png|Original Fame coach 1 big.png|Remake Dance On Broadway '''P1 is a girl with a red top and dark purple pants. P2 is a girl that resembles the coach from Just Dance. She has curly brown hair, a cyan loose crop top and cyan pants. P3 is a man with a yellow t-shirt and black trousers. P4 is a man with a blue muscular rower and grey pants. Background Original The routine takes place in a brightly-shining green room with a disco ball above on the dancer which symbolizes fame. There are also spotlights in the background that flash to the beat of the song or the dancer's dance moves. Just Dance 3/Greatest Hits (Xbox 360) The spotlights flash more, and the floor is checkered, with its squares flashing intermittently. The wall contains shiny particles, a better disco ball and some green rays that light up whenever Fame! is sung. Remake In the Just Dance Now remake, the background is shown to be bright blue with pink triangles. Gold Moves There are four Gold Moves, which are only present in'' Just Dance 3'' onward. They are all the same. All Gold Moves: Throw both of your arms out. This occurs when the chorus starts and as the last move of the routine. Famepctos.png|All Gold Moves FameGMGif.gif|All Gold Moves in-game. Appearances in Mashups Fame ''appears in the following Mashups: * ''Blurred Lines * Candy * C'mon * It's You * Jump (For My Love) * No Limit * Scream & Shout '(American Dream)' * She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) * Starships * ''Turn Up The Love'' Captions Fame ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * 70's * Fit Training * Fitness Poney * Fitness Punch * Fitness Wave * Keep Fit * Move Your Body * Throw It Up Trivia *The dancer was originally wearing a golden sequin outfit and was dancing in front of the background from ''Womanizer. *The routine from this song was used in the trailer for Just Dance. *This is the first song by Irene Cara. It is followed by Flashdance ... What A Feeling and Ghostbusters; which she is not credited on. **However, this song is covered "In the Style of Irene Cara" while Flashdance is covered by "The Girly Team". * This is one of two Just Dance songs with a disco ball light on top of the screen. The other is That's the Way (I Like It). * On the back of the PAL cover, it is written that the artist is Irene Cara but the title appears as "Fame Cover". * If you look closely at the pictogram sprite, you can notice that some pictograms have green pixels on their arrows, or their slam emblem is more abstract. * On Just Dance Now and following games, the song is credited to be by The Girly Team, although the audio is left unchanged. * When looking at the .json file for this song from the Just Dance Now files, the OriginalJDVersion section of the file will say "OriginalJDVersion= 0". * The dance appears in Video Killed the Radio Star when the reused move appears. * This song is the only song from Just Dance to appear in Just Dance 3 Mashups. * The Just Dance 3 /Greatest Hits version of the routine starts with a laboured female breathing on Xbox 360. Gallery Tex1_256x256_bc51964fc6a219a3_14.png|''Fame'' Fame thumb@2x.jpg|''Fame'' (Just Dance 3/Greatest Hits) Fame square.jpg|''Fame'' (Remake) FameMenu.png|''Fame'' on the Just Dance menu Fame cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover $R8M5X9G.png|Avatar on Just Dance Unlimited/''Now'' 200400.png|Gold Avatar 300400.png|Diamond Avatar The Beta version of Fame.jpg|The Beta version. This version uses a gold sequin outfit and Womanizer's background Just_dance_4.jpg|Another Beta for Fame. This time the F is placed at the right famebest.png|Appearance in Just Dance: Best Of cover fame pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Fame Beta Extraction Transparent.png|Coach extraction (Beta) coach_jd1_In-the-style-of-Irene-Cara---Fame.png|Coach Extraction 2 Videos Fame - Irene Cara Just Dance - Fame Fame Just Dance Greatest Hits Just_Dance_Now_-_Fame_5* Just Dance 2016 - Fame - 5 stars Just Dance® 2017 Fame 4 Players All Jewels PS4 Dance on Broadway - Fame References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:1980s Category:Disco Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Covered Category:Julia Spiesser Category:Songs in Just Dance Category:Songs in Dance on Broadway Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:Songs in Just Dance: Best Of Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:DLCs Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Easy Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Dance Crews Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:Just Dance 3 DLCs Category:Average Songs